Today Is The Day
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: One-shot, For Kyle, Today is the day, Today will be a good day, Today was supposed to be a good day. But it wasn't. “I can’t take this friendship either…”. Yaoi----StanxKyle. Rated T for yaoi and strong language. Style.


**SOUTH PARK © Trey Parker, Matt Stone—Story © Dark Sky**

_**One-shot/STYLE—StanxKyle/Romance.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**• ****TODAY IS THE DAY •**

-

Waking up, yawned lazily, and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself through the mirror. "Today, it must be today!" Kyle Broflovski mumbled, serious eyes, pressing his lips. Took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen. Ate his breakfast as fast as he could, even Sheila asked him if something good had happened. Kyle just smiled and his simple excuse was: "it's the first day of school." His mom smiled back proudly, oh yes, how a nice and smart boy of hers. Kyle took and put on his ushanka, said bye to his family and ran off to the bus stop.

"Oh Kenneh! You're just a damn poor bastard!" It was somebody who everybody knew, who in South Park could not know Erick Cartman? "Don't gimme that crap Kenneh, you know, we know ur as poor as hell!" Exclaimed Cartman in an angry tone while was eating some fatty food that he was enjoying.

"Eating like that—it doesn't surprise me why you're that fat," Kyle got into the discussion by himself, trying to help Kenny out, Kenny just nodded and laughed. Kyle didn't know he would regret what he had said.

"Ow~ look who joined us, the fag Jew boy!" Exclaimed playfully, smiling devilishly.

There they go now, Kenny thought while rolling his eyes. This happens every day they have school, it's like a routine—and of course, you get to a point where you get tired of it. And Kenny was.

"Don't call me fag, fat-ass!" Kyle complained, getting furious already. He was trying not to get angry, it was supposed to be a good day, and it must be. Cartman couldn't be able to ruin it, not today.

"Wut…? Lil' Kalh is mad 'cuz his hippie boyfrien' isn't here yet!" Cartman laughed so hard when he saw Kyle looking down—feeling powerless. Even, you could see tears on Cartman's face for the laughing; he stopped and took breath, then looked sarcastically at Kyle. "Da lil' Jew boy can't do anything when his hippie boyfriend isn't around?"

Kyle was getting down, took a deep breath so he will not feel as crying. Cartman just cannot keep his mouth shut, why does it have to be today? Oh yeah, that fat piece of shit would never ever do something for Kyle—at least if he would suck his balls, but that is something Kyle will not do. So Kyle has to do something before it gets him worse, if that was possible.

"Cartman, stop it." The hooded boy, Kenny, gave his advice, sarcastically smiling.

Cartman stopped and rolled his eyes to see the blond boy. "You poor shit are defending this damn Jewish!?" Cartman asked with indignity in his voice. Frowned quickly as he saw Kenny's smile—Cartman did not like it. At all.

Kenny's gaze turned around, what he saw; an angry fat-ass, a crying Jewish… and a really pissed off hippie from the distance. "I'm not, somebody will though," he replied. His smile got bigger.

Cartman frowned even more, looked back down to Kyle, the poor little shitty Jew couldn't take it anymore and was crying and sobbing, frustrated for not being strong enough to stand up for himself against Cartman. Cartman showed a grin, feeling like the bad ass and awesome at seeing Kyle like that. Cartman didn't like Kenny's sneaky expression on his face, at all. "Stop laughin' and starin' at me poor shit." He threatened with his eyes at Kenny. "And what the hell da ya meant by someone would defend this goddam jew!?"

"Chill Cartman," the parka boy retorted, "I'm not interested at all 'bout lookin' at ya—you aren't my type." Kenny joked. "Though, I was starin' to the fuckin' pissed off Kyle's protector." With a triumphant grin he showed his teeth. He was sure what he said was clear enough to Cartman to understand who he was talking about.

And as soon as Kenny said that, Kyle looked up, with hopeful eyes. He did gulp hard, "Stan…" Kyle mumbled.

When Marsh was on Cartman's sight, he did gulp hard as well. His smile wasn't as big as it was. "What's up, hippie…? Wanna defend your fag—"

Cartman didn't finish his phrase. Kenny still had the smirk sticking in his face, Kyle opened his mouth slowly. With a simple punch Cartman had gotten knock down falling on the snow with some blood on his face—especially his nose.

He was pissed off, he was fucking pissed off, that was what Kyle thought a bit scared by what he saw. Cartman was always a freaking ass hole to them but Stan had never reacted like that. It was a fact, today was not a good day already.

Stanley took Cartman by the collar and began to shake him strongly. "You can fuck around anytime, anywhere and with anyone, but don't fuck around with Kyle, Cartman, u damn heard me!?" Demanded Marsh.

Cartman touched where he had been hit, he frowned and bit his lips and yelled. "Oh noes, Stan! I can't 'cuz ur the only one with the privilege to fuck Kalh!" Those words hurt Kyle. He smiled devilishly again—he had the knowledge how bad that was for Kyle.

"Stop callin' us fags! 'cause we aren't!" Stan reclaimed looking at Kyle, he looked back. Marsh gave a hard gaze, waiting for support by Kyle. Nothing, nothing was happening. Kyle did not say anything back this time. "Kyle!"

"What!?"

"Kyle—" Stan grunted.

Kyle stood still, not knowing what to do. But, he had said to himself, it was the day. He was regretting right there, right now. "I—how the hell I didn't planned everything?" He thought when he noticed something. What if Stan would reject him? What if Stan is homophobic? What if Stan doesn't want to hang out with him anymore? What if they won't be Super Best Friends any longer? Oh, no… Kyle's heart won't take it. "I can't take this friendship either…" Kyle stuttered.

"What?" Kenny interrogated, confused as he never had been.

Stan was surprised at his super best friend's words, opened his mouth as much as he can. He couldn't take his friendship anymore? "What—the—fuck?" Stan said in shock.

Cartman laughed. "What? What happened between you two! So—Stan, you fucked him so hard the first time? Oh no—no—wait! You didn't let him top ya! Imma right—!" Cartman stopped there, he could not even breathe, he was surprised as well but people disgrace was something to fully savor and enjoy it.

Stan started giving steps forward Kyle, "Kyle—Ky?" Stan called him with a hurt sound in his voice tone. "Why are—did I do something bad—wrong?—is it something 'bou—?"

"No, Stan—stop it already" Kyle cut his best friend off. "I just—I can't take anymore Stan…" Kyle said with big tears running down his face, his red cheeks, and blurry eyes made his face sadden.

Stanley rolled his eyes around, looking for answers at his friends' faces. Looked at Kenny, he just shocked his face and shrugged. Looked at Cartman, he just show a fake smile. With decision in his eyes, took Kyle and walked off. Not even paying attention to Kyle complaining about school or what on Earth he was doing. "Alright, spit it out!" Stan demanded when they both were far away from the bus stop.

Kyle just could shock his head, "Stan… please—do—don't make me." Kyle pleaded with sorry eyes.

"Ky—we—we are the super best friends, that's what super best friends are for!" Stan screamed with indignity deep inside his heart. "Ky, you can tell me anything, anything!" Stan let know.

Well, Kyle thought, if Stan was using the best friend shit, then… let's give what he wants. "I—I am…"

"You—you—are—?"

Kyle looked at his feet, frowned. "Stan—don't—just—"

Stan was losing his patience—he did already. "Kyle!"

One tear fell. "I am gay!" Kyle screamed. He even could swear his heart had stopped beating.

Stan gasped. "What?" Was the only thing Stan could say.

"C'on! Hate me—ha—I don't even have to ask it. I'm sure you hate me already!" Kyle was crying, yelling at his super best friend.

"… Dude…" Stan whispered, "I just can't hate you… don't even if you ask for it."

Kyle smiled sadly, "After this, for sure you'll hate me."

"What?"

"I'm even gay for you dude…" Today was the day, well, hell. Kyle regretted so bad. Now everything was fucked up, no more Stan, no more friendship, no more super best friend. His heart was breaking apart. Kyle was at least in relief that this was kind of over already, he could not stand it anymore.

"What…?"

Stan smiled sadly, "Why?—why didn't you tell me before?" Stan inquired.

"What?" Kyle asked surprised. What kind of question was that?

Stan did rise up his right hand, touching Kyle's ushanka and then his hair. "Dude—Kyle—Ky… if you knew."

Kyle blushed, "Stan? What?" Kyle looked at Stan's sapphire eyes. "What is it?" Kyle inquired this time, still surprised because Stan didn't react as he thought. He did not know if it was either bad or good.

Stan looked back at Kyle's eyes, Kyle's emerald eyes. Then, he looked down. "I can't—tell you." Stan saw disappoint at Kyle's face. "I can show you though." As soon as Stan said it he pressed his lips against Kyle's.

"S—stan?" Kyle mumbled in the kiss.

Stan pulled Kyle into a hug, smiling. "I was fucking gay for you dude… since a long time ago." Stan declared, blushing as hard as Kyle.

The last tear touched ground.

"Why—did—didn't you tell me?" Kyle asked.

Stan kissed again when he realized that there was no complain about the first kiss, but unlike the first one, it was deeper, hotter. "For the same reason you didn't."

"Stan…"

"You know? Let's go… or we'll miss the bus." Stan said, smiled, and held Kyle's hand. "Let's go back to the bus stop."

Kyle smiled back at Stan, they kissed again—deeply and walked off to the bus stop.

In all the way—even in the bus, they held into one another hands.

.

* * *

.

.

I hope you liked it. I wrote this after reading too much _style_ fics.  
Well not so much to say, but I think there would be some mistakes since my english is not perfect yet. Although I'm kind of good at reading than speaking it.  
But still, sorry for some grammar or misspelling.

Thank you for read~ 8D


End file.
